Somewhere Out There: Short Fic
by Ice Petals
Summary: A short one-shot fic. Hr/DT sad ending, but things do pass & love lives on.


"Somewhere Out There"  
  
*A/N: This is a short fic about Dean & Hermione. Just an inspiration I got when listening to "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace. Enjoy & review!*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Last time I talked to you,  
  
you were lonely and out of place.  
  
Dean was walking out of the Hogwarts castle, depressed as usual. It had been two months since he seen his angel, his Hermione. She, Harry, & Ron had gone out to fight Voldemort & end his reign once & for all, but he was still depressed. He hadn't been himself since she had gone.  
  
You were looking down on me,  
  
lost out in space.  
  
Laid underneath the stars,  
  
strung out and feeling brave.  
  
His angel, she was bravest person he knew. He couldn't just tell her that she couldn't go; that would be the selfish thing to do, & Dean Thomas was never selfish. 'Maybe I should have been.'  
  
Watch the riddles glow,  
  
watch them float away.  
  
Down here in the atmosphere,  
  
garbage and city lights,  
  
you gotta save your tired soul,  
  
you gotta save our lives.  
  
Sitting by the lake, Dean thought about how he & Hermione came to be. He was at his down point of his life, & she had risen & saved him. Now, he could use his angel more than he ever had.  
  
Turn on the radio,  
  
to find you on satellite,  
  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall,  
  
I'm waiting for a sign.  
  
All we are is all so far.  
  
"Oh Hermione, come back to me. I miss you so much." He had been waiting for her for months now, & still, she hadn't come back. He still remembered her promise to him, & he hoped she would keep it.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
"I love you Dean," she had said, "& I promise I'll return to you. Nothing could keep me away from you, not even death, because I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life. That's a promise."  
  
Hope you remember me,  
  
when you're homesick and need a change.  
  
I miss your purple hair,  
  
I miss the way you taste.  
  
I know you'll come back someday,  
  
on a bed of nails awake.  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
  
or fade away.  
  
He picked up a rock & chucked it into the lake. He watched the ripples begin, than disappear. Everything was so beautiful & serene, but it wasn't right without Hermione with him. 'Nothing is right without her...not anymore.'  
  
All we are is all so far  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
Just than did he hear a rustle, music in the wind. He loved how the wind talked to him, but it wasn't the same without Hermione. 'I'll probably never see her again.'  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there, oh.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity....  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
"Dean?" Just a whisper of his name, & he knew who it was. Turning around, he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Running up to see her, he hugged her fiercely, whispering, "I knew you would come back." A tear had made him let go, seeing Hermione face. She looked more angelic than usual, decked out in white...& that scared him. "Dean, I had to come back to see you...just one more time." "What do you mean?" He was afraid to know the answer. "Live your life, knowing that I fought for you to live. Everyone makes sacrifices in their life, & I sacrificed myself to save you. I love you so much, more than I have ever loved. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. Farewell my love, & live on, even with a new love. Just know that I loved you, & that's all that matters. Farewell." A kiss from her angelic lips & she was gone. Forever...& he didn't know what to do. "Oh Hermione." Then, he broke out & cried...because that's all he could do. "But you didn't break your promise Hermione." 'You never did...because you did return...& that's all that matters, because I loved you.'  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
the star that I can't see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling back to me.  
  
Well I know,  
  
I know.  
  
You're falling out of reach.  
  
I know... 


End file.
